Blue
by Patchworkhearts17
Summary: Blue. He hated the color blue. He hated it because of the man snoring next to him in the bed.


_**Blame my friend Al for this, stupid bara loving looser, this ones for you.**_

Maxie laid his head on the pillow. Blue. He hated the color blue. He hated it because of the man snoring next to him in the bed. He hated this man, he hated him with everything he was, with everything he'd ever been, and anything he could ever hope to be. Yet he found some part of himself to be happy here. He wasn't happy to be wearing ladies underwear, nor was he happy to be wearing stupid Archie's stupid shirt, leaving his new book at this stupid pirate's beach house to read before bed after the idiot bara passed out. Archie would tease him about the thong tomorrow, but he'd seemed very pleased about it earlier that night. Maxie grinned as he shimmied slightly, taking it off and hiding it just under the bed. That would be a pleasant surprise for the stupid pirate.

He glanced out the open window, Archie was stupid to leave it hanging open like that. Even if the curtains looked pretty billowing in the breeze. He felt Archie roll, and slid his arms about the red-head's waist, it wasn't that hard. He mumbled something half asleep, and it made Maxie smile ever so slightly. Camerupt slowly meandered her way into the room from the open door to the living room,she plopped heavily down at the foot of the bed, there was an angry tapping from the fish tank that the Sharpido was in, just bellow the Camerupt.

"Smells... pancakes..." Archie snored loudly, before he quieted down and Maxie began to thread his fingers through the short hair on the pirate's head.

"I worry about you, idiot." Maxie looked up at the ceiling, only flinching in mild disgust as he felt what had to be drool begin to puddle on the fabric over his chest, "I worry you'll drown in your sleep, you stupid fuck."

Camerupt looked at him oddly before she put her head back down and seemed to drift off. He wondered why he ended up in this loosers bed so often. It might have had something to do with how attractive the pirate was, when he was bathed, and dressed in something a little classier than his stupid full body swimsuits; and certainly his voice had some impact in Maxie, as the first time he'd heard it so long ago, he'd been squirming in his desk. Maybe it was that stupid idealistic excitement, that look of wonder on his face that seemed so childlike.

"I like it when you..." Archie rubbed his face against Maxie's stomach, "Baby trees."

"You're such an idiot." Maxie pressed his finger to the pirate's noise, pushing the tip of it up, listening to how the motion changed the pitch of his snoring, "Why do I like you so much? You're rather stupid, far too loud, you have no sense of fashion, not to mention you can't seem to ever sit still."

"It's cause I have a nice ass." Archie said softly, though very groggily, "And you like to watch me walk."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, you stupid chatter box." he sat up, pulling Maxie into his lap.

"I don't talk that much, I've told you-"

"Please, you'd talk with your mouth full, if you could figure out how." at that Archie's hand glided down the red-head's front slowly. His face nearly matched his hair at that statement.

"I hate you."

"I know." he pressed a kiss to the side of Maxie's head, "I don't hate you though."

"Yeah?" he turned to face Archie who pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah."

He noticed the pirate shooing his Camerupt with his foot from the end of the bed, and it lazily tromped out. The Sharpido clunked once against the glass but made no more sound, apparently disinterested with whatever was going on. He was laid down on the blue bedspread as Archie towered over him, smirking.

"You took your undies off."

"It felt like a wedgy. You try wearing a thong." he rolled his eyes as the shirt he was wearing was slowly pushed up.

"Mmm, maybe something lacy next time then? Maybe in blue-"

"If you want me to be sexy, it'll be in red, love." he moaned at the feelings the pirate was causing, "I need to hire you a decorator."

"Whats wrong with my place?" he paused looking up, confused.

"Nothing. It's just... you could use a new color pallet. I like red, but it isn't' the only color in my home."

"I suppose you could talk me into it... If you begged me just right."

It would be safe to say that Archie's sheets were eventually changed to a soft tan-green, with a deep yellow comforter.

There was still however, one blue pillow on the bed, which Maxie kept his book under. He may have hated blue, but it was a special sort of hate, reserved for a certain bara pirate.

**_Whelp_** _**.**_ _**-Sirix M. M. Xiris**_


End file.
